


Joyous News

by Misshyen



Series: Thorsday Fan Fiction [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Childbirth, Congratulations, F/M, Frigga - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Midwives, Newborn Baby, Protective Thor, Reader Insert, The Warriors Three - Freeform, celebration, hint of afterbirth, lady sif - Freeform, new dad thor, thor and reader, thor and y/n, thor and you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: You and Thor welcome your first child and he can't contain his joy as he spreads the news.





	Joyous News

“It is a boy!”  The midwife announced happily as you leaned back onto the pillows with long pants of relief.

You looked up at Thor who was staring down at the child intensely, a broad grin of amazement plastered to his face.  He watched the midwife pass the baby over to Frigga for a quick yet gentle wipe of soft cloths before she wrapped then carried him around the bed to hand him to you.  You took the babe in your arms and kissed his soft forehead, chuckling softly at his serious stare as he seemed to study you back.

“He looks just like you.”  You cooed toward the baby as you spoke to Thor.  You looked up and noticed his eyes were red with tears.  “Are you alright?”  You smiled up at him as he nodded.

“You have made me a happy man indeed, my love.”  He murmured as he watched the baby blinking his eyes sleepily.

“Here.”  You held him up after kissing the newborn’s forehead once more.  Thor stood still, his eyebrows furrowing.

“He is so small.”  He marveled.  “He is smaller than Mjolnir.”

“Don’t be nervous, just hold him.”  You urged.  Frigga came to your side with a cup of water and you drank deeply, quenching your thirst, handing her the cup as you settled back onto the bed again.  You ran a hand over your hair smoothing it back and grimaced at the loose braid and strands which came loose during the birth.  Frigga noted your expression and reached for a small cloth, wetting it and running it along your forehead.

“Once you are finished, you shall refresh and have something to eat.”  She smiled looking over at Thor.  “I’ve never seen Thor so pleased.”

You nodded and watched him speak softly to his son, holding a tiny hand with his finger.  He realized you both were watching him and he leaned down to you and gave you a soft chaste kiss.

“Thank you, y/n.  We have a beautiful fine boy and you are truly the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

A few midwives oohed and aahed at Thor’s words and you blushed.  You were about to answer when a cramp hit you and you winced, giving a small cry.  Thor’s eyes widened in worry but Frigga, leaned over to take the infant from him.

“All is well, my son.”  She spoke in a calm soothing tone.  “Perhaps you might announce your son’s arrival to your waiting audience outside the door.”

Thor looked down at you hesitantly, unsure if he should leave your side but you looked up and nodded, biting your lip in discomfort.

“I’ll be fine, love, I’m fine.”  You reassured him.

Thor watched a midwife grab a small bowl and another take position next to your belly.  He looked back at you, his stubborn frown faded some as you reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

“Go tell Loki he is an uncle.”  You forced a smile and Thor’s eyes lit up again and he nodded.

“Of course.  I shall be back soon.”  He kissed your forehead as you nodded. 

He smiled over at the baby one more time before hurrying from the room, a few midwives shooing him on as he looked back at you.  Once the door opened, he was bombarded by his friends.

“My friends, I have a son!”  His voice boomed down the hall as he clapped his hands once and held his arms out inviting his friends closer.

“Congratulations Thor, I am sure he is beautiful.”  Sif leaned in to give him a friendly hug.  He felt pats on his back from Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral as they asked numerous questions all at once.

“How is Lady y/n?”  Hogun asked.

“She is in need of rest, but she is well.  She is even more beautiful than the first time I laid eyes on her.”

Sif grinned and blinked as her eyes filled with tears and Fandral gave her a light pack on the back, “Look at this, you have caused Lady Sif to shed a tear.  Perhaps she longs for her own babes to coo over now?”

Sif rolled her eyes at Fandral and smiled, “If you need anything, Thor, please do not hesitate to call upon me.”

“Thank you Sif.”  Thor grinned proudly and began to walk away, “If you will excuse me, I am on my way to inform my father and brother of the news.”

Volstagg nodded, “Then let us go to the kitchen to announce the child and call for a feast in his honor!”

“You are truly good friends indeed.”  Thor smiled as he turned to them one last time, “Thank you my friends.”

* * *

 

When he entered the lower cells, he picked up his pace, his feet feeling lighter than air, “Loki!  Thor called merrily, “Loki, I have joyous news!”

Loki sat in his chair reading a book, he looked up with a bored expression as Thor approached the cell.  “Oh I can only imagine.”  He muttered blandly.

“It is a boy!  I have a son!”  Thor was practically bouncing back and forth on his toes as he waited for Loki’s congratulations.  “You are an uncle, brother!”

“Not by blood I remind you.”  Loki muttered, pretending to read his book.”

“Loki…”  Thor’s face fell a bit before he smiled once more.  “You are my brother, blood or no blood.  My son is your nephew, Y/N and I would not hear otherwise.”

Loki put his book on the side table and he stood.  “And how is y/n?”

“She is well, she is in need of rest but she is very well.”  He smiled fondly at the thought of you.  Loki’s eyes brightened but just as quickly, he glowered.

“I suppose there shall be a feast in the babe’s honor?”  There was a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.  He knew being in the cell meant he couldn’t join in the festivities later.

“Of course!  I would like you to sit at our table and join us.”  Thor reassured.

“You know I cannot leave my cell, brother.”  Loki reminded Thor as he sneered at a passing guard who in turn glared back, gripping his polearm tighter.

“Nonsense, Mother and I have spoken and I shall inform father that you shall be joining your family.”  Thor watched Loki think about his words and he held out his arms.  “Please say yes, brother.”  He urged affectionately.

Loki pretended to think about it a moment longer and then shrugged his shoulders, “Well if my nephew would like me to join him, than who am I to turn down his most gracious offer.”  Thor let out a hearty laugh, “That is the spirit!”  Thor looked back toward the door to the cell block and back to Loki, “I shall be back for you later, but know that Y/N will be pleased to have you join us.”

“Yes yes, go see your woman.”  Loki rolled his eyes, waving Thor along in a bored fashion.  Thor grinned and trotted off.

As he watched Thor head back to his wife and child, Loki’s face finally broke and his large smile grew in genuine happiness for his brother.


End file.
